Trust me
by Lunschen
Summary: Hameron bondage smut. If you search for a serious story and love Chase, run away.
1. Trust me

Author: Lunschen  
Rating: M for bondage smut  
Genre: romance/drama  
Title: Trust me.

A/N: Bondage smut and Chase bashing.

**Trust me**

You always knew that starting a relationship with Allison Cameron would be anything but easy but you had no idea how complicated it really was to sleep with an underling.

How did it even start? All you can remember was her fight with Chase one morning. You never knew she could yell that loud although you had no idea what she was yelling about and you didn´t even cared. All you did was taking your coffee and sit near Foreman who was too worried to leave one of his colleagues alone. It felt like sitting in a theatre and enjoying the show. It was almost funny until Chase opened his mouth and said the only words you could remember afterwards:

"No wonder that House is fucking everybody else just not you. Who wants to deal with such a whiny and frigid cow when you can have an attractive and horny hooker."

The room went silent afterwards. Foreman stood up and had enough. Reaching out for Cameron who was standing still (or was it shocked?), but she looked away embarrassed, just to meet your eyes – fucking timing. While Chase opened his mouth to apologize, she fled from you, him and it seems like the whole world. Good thing that Foreman knocked off Chase, less work for you.

You haven´t heard about Cameron the whole day long until it was time to go home and Wilson entered your office, looking worried.

"What have you done to Cameron this time? She spends the whole day at the clinic, working like mad and now she´s on the roof crying her eyes out. What the hell.."

You couldn´t stop rolling your eyes but deep inside you were relieved to know where she was now.

"Stop it Wilson. Why does everybody blame me whenever little Cam is crying? Just for you to know, this time it was Chase who made her look even more like a lost puppy, not me. I don´t even know why you care. She´s my lobby art, not yours. So don´t waste your time and take care of your wannabe arts or better said nurses."

Wilson shook his head and went out without saying anything. Not that it would have change anything.

You really should have been home by now but the scene from the morning just wouldn´t leave your mind. So you took the elevator and limped carefully to the roof where you saw the person that was invading your mind far too often, standing at the roof, lost in thoughts.

You have no idea why but you limped to her and just took her in your arms, leaving her cry at your chest until she was weak and half asleep. Knowing that she wasn´t able to drive home like this, you took her to your car and drove her home. Once she crashed on her couch and let sleep overtook her, you went to the kitchen and prepared a meal to strengthen the both of you.

In the end, you stayed by her side until the next morning. It wasn´t planned but it somehow happened and you loved to held her close the whole night long, soothing her and enjoying her body against you.

The both of you changed after this night. You stayed for breakfast and went to work afterwards. Chase had a very bad time back then. Yelling at him for being stupid, useless or wrong was your new hobby then. Most of the time you ordered him to make your clinic duty and have him get out of your eyes.

You found yourself spending time with Cameron more and more the next weeks. Watching movies, eating pizza or sitting in bars together were on daily basis. You never promised her anything and she was okay with it. Even when you found yourself in her bed and you were NOT sleeping.

Now you know that this was the breaking point in your whatever it was relationship. She got too close to you and you considered pushing her away but the moment she went home at night, was the moment you started missing her. It was idiotic and so much you.

All these feelings were too much for you back then and you´ve started to lose control. First you called her, she came with food and not even one hour later she got to close again and you´ve send her home. You never stayed for the night in her apartment and she gave up wanting to stay with you at night.

It got worse at work, too. Everybody knew by now that something happened between the two of you. Some days you brought her a salad when she did your mail and smiled at her when nobody was around. The next day, you pushed her to no end, being crueler than usually towards her.

The last time you saw her was three days ago. She came to you without any invitation (a brave move), holding food in her hands. Instead of being happy (and horny), you got angry and accused her to control you (which was more than stupid). Not even glancing at her food, you pushed her outside and told her that you´ll spend the evening with Wilson and football. You can still remember

the slamming of your door and the tears in her eyes. You didn´t hear anything from her since that night. Who would blame her?

Now you sit in front of your TV with Wilson again and these pictures are haunting you. Running a hand through your already messy hair, you notice Wilson watching you.

"What?" You can´t stop barking at him.

He knows you and takes your shit.

"Spit it out House. I know you and I know something or better said somebody is haunting your mind."

"You don´t know me otherwise you wouldn´t ask such stupid questions."

Wilson shakes his head and looks at you.

"Cameron. Do I need to say more?"

Damn, he really knows you.

"Cameron? You mean my slave? What´s wrong with her?" Playing stupid is never a good option but you just don´t care.

"You miss her and feel sorry but you´re too much of a coward to admit it and set things right again."

You hate to be called a coward and it makes you angry enough to explode.

"Yeah right. I really should run or better said limp to her, confess my undying love and beg her to come back. Is this what you want to hear? I bet it is! But I am so fucking tired to be called a coward all the time! I am not the coward here but she is! How can I have a relationship with somebody who doesn´t trust me? No matter what I do, she always seems to have doubts. Hell, she doesn´t even trust me while I fuck her! Who´s the coward here?"

The TV is silent now, switched off by Wilson who shakes his head again. You hate when he does it and you have to go away. You take your cane and limp to the kitchen, filling your glass with cold scotch. Of course Wilson comes, too.

"You blame her for not trusting you? You are the one who pushes her away, just to take her back whenever you want to. You are the one who yells at her like mad at work, just to cook for her in the evening. You are the one who throw her out of your bedroom every fucking night, no matter how late it is. You are the one who gives her no reason to trust you. You are the coward here."

You throw you empty glass against the next wall and when you turn around, you see Wilson leaving your apartment. Not in the mood to clean up the mess you made, you grab your leather jacket and the keys of your bike. It´s too much and you want to flee into the cold and stormy night.

At least now you know that you have another addiction beside vicodin and you´re standing in front of her door without really knowing how you got here. Not that you care. Blame it on the scotch. There´s just one problem: What to do now? Knock and have no idea what to do next (running away is not an option when you´re a cripple) or not knock but getting drunk in a cheap bar? You choose the first option and knock. Just then you wish that running away would have been an option but it´s too late now because she opens the door, looks at you and don´t even act surprised when you storm into her apartment.

Damn. Not knowing what to say, you just stand there and just realize that you missed her but the look on her face tells you that she wants to know what the fuck you´re doing here and so you sigh loudly.

"I want you to trust me."

Cameron looks more than puzzled now. "Excuse me? You´re kidding, right? How the hell should I trust you after all you did the last weeks? I need more than just some lame promises, House."

You nod because you know that she´s right.

"Give me one chance, one last chance to show you that you can trust me. I won´t hurt you, I promise. Please."

Damn, you´re already begging but she still eyes you without knowing what to do.

"How?"

Instead of answering (you´re really bad with words and everybody knows it), you take her hand and lead her to her bedroom. Looking around, you spot her favorite scarfs on her chair. You take two and step behind her, swallowing two vicodin on your way. You´re sure you´ll need them for later on. It´s already dark but nonetheless you take her first scarf and tie it around her eyes. Her breathing becomes faster and you place wet kisses on her cheeks to calm her down before you whisper softly in her ears:

"Relax and trust me."

You start to strip her. Soon her pajama pants are on the floor, along with her simple white top and her slip. You barely touched her – yet and you know you´ll need all your patience tonight but you feel yourself getting harder each second. Damn, this will be a long night.

You take her hands again and help her lie down in the middle of her bed. Taking her second scarf, you tie her hands together and strap the scarf at the headboard of her bed. You see that she´s nervous. Her breathing is faster and harsher now but you claim her lips with yours and promise her to be back soon. Looking around for some items in her kitchen, you come back and look at her closely for the first time that night and you love the view: Her naked body covered with little sweat pearls on her white sheds. Her pink lips are slightly open and her legs are closed, for now. You would love to take her fast and hard immediately but you can´t lose control now. You want her to lose her fucking control and trust you. Tonight you want to hear her screaming for the first time in sheer pleasure. You´re sick of her muffled cries into pillows or her fists. You want her to scream and lose herself, for you.

You don´t trust yourself to get out of your jeans although they´re far too tight now. Instead you strip down your jacket, shoes, socks and t-shirt. Enough for now.

"Do you know what a safeword is?"

She nods.

"Good, choose one."

"Pickles."

You chuckle. "Good choice, this will ruin my mood immediately but now shut up and let me have my way with you. Okay?"

Another nod.

You sit down at the edge of the bed and stare at the naked goddess before you. Thousand things you want to do to her are running through your head.

"Spread your legs"

It´s a demand and she knows it but her shy side is in her way again and you start to feel annoyed. Why can´t she just trust you?

Not waiting any longer, your hands are on her knees and you spread them for her, as far as possible. You feel her shiver but don´t really care since you´re too aroused by the view of her sex. She never let you go down on her – fucking shyness again – but tonight nothing (beside her safeword) can stop you and you lick your dry lips in anticipation. Not yet, you tell yourself.

You force yourself to look away and claim her lips. The kiss is hard and makes your head spin while your tongue demands entrance, battling with hers and leaving the both of you breathless. It stops as fast as it began and you grin smugly when you see her lips swollen and breathing heavier than before. Yep, she will definitely scream your name soon.

Reaching out your hand, you take the spoon you found in her kitchen and let the round and cold side caresses her breasts and her already hard nipples. She starts moaning a little bit but not loud enough for your liking. You play with her left and then right breast until you let the spoon wander down her belly and between her spread legs, making her cry out – still not loud enough. You caress her wet folds with the cold material and it annoys you that she´s biting her lips now to prevent herself from crying out loud. Well, you´re far away from finished you think while you lick her juices from the spoon.

You do that same with a fork now. The thin prongs of the fork are a nice contrast of her soft and delicate skin. They roam over her even harder nipples, tease her bellybutton until you let them touch her clit for a second, making her hiss and leaving yourself even harder, painful harder.

Her legs are trembling now but you spread her knees even wider, reminding her to leave them open for you. Only the moon is shining through the window but you can still see her pale and perfect body bathed in moonlight and she was never more beautiful than now. A deep blush is spreading on her chest, her teeth are biting her lips again and she´s having a hard time to stay in control. You have so many other things in your mind which you want to do to her but you have to take her soon. Your self-control is disappearing and your arousal is taking over.

You stop thinking and just act from now on, leaving your distinct take over. Your lips are on her nipple, biting, teasing and sucking like there´s no morning. Finally you hear her scream, in arousal and surprise and you love the noises she´s making. You need more screams and suck even harder. Without warning, two fingers are invading her and start pumping in and out without mercy. Her control is gone now. She tries to muffle her own screams of pleasure but she stands no chance. It´s too much and you feel her body trembling even more. You bite on her nipple and circle her clit with your thumb and she´s coming all over your hand, her body twisting and soft screams filling the room.

Giving her some time to recover you play with her breasts again, softer this time until she calmed down a little bit. You take away the scarf from her eyes and switch on the little lamp beside her bed. Just when her eyes adjusted to the small light, your fingers leave her and she sees you licking off the juices from them, moaning softly from the wonderful taste. You love the blush on her perfect body but her eyes never leave your mouth.

Your mouth leaves wet spots on her neck now until it reaches her ear and you softly whisper:

"I am gonna go down on you now and I want you to watch me eating you."

You look into her eyes and see wild arousal and some fear in them. You know that you´re the first one tasting her and you have to go slow to not shock her. You dip one finger into her warm and wet tunnel, pumping softly in and out until it´s coated with her juices. She gasps softly when you smear the juices on her lips and whisper

"Taste yourself. Taste how delicious you are."

Her tongue is on her lips now and she moans softly when she tastes herself for the first time.

"You like it?"

Her voice is breathless and soft when she answers. "Yes."

"Want more?"

She only nods and your still wet finger is in her mouth. You moan when you feel her tongue sucking your finger and twirling around it.

"Now it´s my turn to taste you and I want you to scream my name when you come. We both know that I can make you scream. Stop suppressing your screams. I want to hear you."

Not giving her time to think twice, you spread her legs and your head is immediately between them. Your tongue laps her soft and wet folds and she can´t stop the scream that just came out. Her head is thrown back in pleasure and her hips are shaking. Your strong arm is holding her upper body down now. Cameron can´t move them anymore and you start licking even more. She´s lost now and you reached your goal: Making her lose control. She´s moans, throws her head from one side to the other and tries to thrust against you. Your fingers are spreading her folds, giving your tongue even better access to thrust in and out. Her juices are flowing into your mouth and you drink every single drop she´s giving you. She´s more than delicious and you can´t get enough. Far too soon for your liking, you feel her body tighten and her entrance starts to get even tighter against your tongue. Cameron´s close and you both know it. Your tongue leaves her entrance and you push two fingers inside her, finding the right spot immediately while your lips suck at her clit, making her cum and scream your name immediately.

You watch her trying to regain control over her body again and you never see her looking sexier than now. Your body screams and you don´t waste any time to undress and search for a condom, putting it on.

You free her hands from the scarf and she looks at you with tears in her eyes but a satisfied smile on her face. Her arms are immediately around your neck, pulling your lips to her and you kiss her with all the passion and love you have for her. You really hope she can feel what she means to you. You kiss away the salty tears on her cheek and you hear her whimper softly.

She smiles at you and nods. Taking the hint, you enter her with one fast and deep thrust, making you both moan. You can´t stop kissing her lips over and over again while you thrust faster and harder inside her. You both moan from this sensation and you find her hidden pleasure point with each thrust, making her scream your name over and over again like a mantra until you both can´t take it anymore and climax hard together, screaming each other's name in ecstasy.

You roll over, trying not to crash her while you both try to regain your breaths. When the aftermath is gone, she looks so vulnerably beside you again when she tries to cover herself, expecting you to go back to your apartment, leaving Cameron behind you in the silent and dark night.

Instead of dressing again, you go to the bathroom, dispose the condom and switch off the lamp beside her bed. You lie beside her and cover you both with the blanket. Turning around, you see the shocked but happy expression on her face.

"You´re staying?"

You just nod and kiss her lips softly.

"I was an idiot the last weeks and I will be an idiot for the rest of my life but I know now that I want you beside me. I want you to trust me and I´ll try my best to make this work if you still want me."

She nods through her tears and kisses you softly. Soon Cameron is asleep in your arms and you feel like the luckiest bastard in this world.

TBC? No idea.


	2. Learn to trust

Author: Lunschen  
Rating: M for bondage smut  
Genre: romance/drama  
Title: Learn to trust.

A/N: Bondage smut again. I am bored and had far too much coffee. You´re warned!

**Learn to trust**

Your relationship with Cameron changes and even though you´re thinking about running away sometimes, it feels good to let her in. You spend more time together again and you don´t run away at night. Instead you stay at her side and held her body close to you while you drift off to sleep. Soon you feel pathetic because you can´t even imagine sleeping without her. Her warm and soft body calms you and nightmares don´t stand a chance anymore.

Since you´re being a lesser bastard than before, you notice that Cameron or better said Allison (saying her name still feels strange but good at the same time) got calmer and happier in this relationship. She´s trusting you more now and it´s actually fun to have her around.

Hell, even your sex life changed from great to amazing. You love how braver Ally gets each time you have your wicked way with her. Being silent and shy was yesterday. She´s more confident now and everybody can see it. Amazing sex leaves her glowing all day long (which means she never stops glowing). Her clothes are always classy but everybody can see that they got sexier and she´s wearing them with this awesome swing in her hips. It´s really hard to be hard all day long at work.

You´ve invited her over to spend the whole weekend with her in your apartment. No Wilson, just the two of you. Movies, pizza, hot sex and even more sex. You grin when you´re in bed with her, exhausted as hell because of your fucking sexy little minx. Sleep takes over soon but don´t last too long.

Soon you´re awake and everything is dark around you. You try to lift your head but fall down on your bed again. Something´s wrong, so very wrong. You can´t move your arms since they´re tied to the headboard of your bed. You try to glance around, trying to adjust your eyes to the darkness but soon you stop even trying because you feel the silk scarf on your eyes. She blindfolded you!

You try to listen to any sounds: Her breathing, footsteps or other movements but you can´t hear anything. Slowly you feel fear spreading through your body but you try hard to deny it when you scream "Al, where the fuck are you? Get your ass over here and free me!"

Soon you hear soft footsteps coming closer and you sigh in relief. She will so pay for it! You want to open your mouth and yell at her but you feel her finger on your lips, telling you to be silent. You feel the bed moving and soon you feel her straddling your naked chest. Just when you open your mouth again to start your yelling session your upper body betrays you and you feel yourself getting harder. Her hot breath upon your face isn´t helping either. You almost forget to breath when her soft lips are touching yours ever so softly. She places soft and tender kisses on your lips. You want more and them and she shoves her tongue immediately into your mouth, licking and sucking every spot she can get.

Far too soon, her tongue leaves your mouth and you moan in protest. She´s biting your ears now, circling your ear shell with her tongue and whispers hoarsely:

"Tonight I want you to trust me. Please Greg, let yourself go and just feel."

Your head is spinning. No woman was ever allowed to do this to you. So many of them tried to but you never trusted them enough, even before Stacy. It really feels good right now but you´re not sure if you can trust her that much. Although this is Ally, the only woman who never betrayed till now.

Allison senses your insecurity and you feel her hot breath over your lips when she speaks.

"Please Greg, trust me. I would never betray you. Please. Just say "pickles" and I stop immediately."

You stop thinking for once and just nod. After all that happened between the both of you, she deserves to be trusted and you really hope you´re right here.

Soon you feel her lips on you again. She´s placing soft and tender kisses on your chest and leaves you already breathless. You can´t stop moaning when you feel her biting softly at your painful hard nipples. They´re not the only painful hard part of your body. Her tongue leaves wet traces on your chest and slowly she licks her way to your navel, circling it with her hot tongue while her hands are all over your chest, caressing every spot they can get.

You´re breathing faster now and you wish she would hurry up with her tongue because it´s needed in other places so bad. You want to open your mouth but she shushes you immediately and stops her actions.

"Try to throw commands at me and our little game is over Greg. I am not kidding. One word and you so don´t get any tonight."

You know she´s not kidding and shut your mouth. Immediately, her mouth is on your abandon again, licking and teasing your navel. You sigh in anticipation and you can feel her grin against your skin.

"Impatient, Dr. House?" You just grunt and don´t say a word. Better not to piss her off now.

You feel her moving above you, grinding herself against your naked skin and the feeling is amazing. She´s hot and her silky panties feel fucking good against your skin. You moan loud and she grinds even harder but never over the spot you want her the most. Damn tease, you think.

Finally she bends over you and you feel her soft and silk hair against your naked chest, teasing your nipples as she takes off the silky scarf from your eyes. You need a moment to adjust your eyes to the soft light surrounding your bedroom. The view in front of you is breathtaking and you have to control yourself to not come on the spot. She sits on your chest (of course she´s always aware of your leg) and she looks amazing. Her slim and perfect body is clad in a silky red thong and a silky negligee in the same color. Red is definitely her color and it fits perfectly to the brown curls surrounding her beautiful face. You feel yourself getting even harder and waiting for her was never that painful.

Cameron grins at you and her hand reaches behind her, gently finding your erect member. Never leaving your eyes, she starts to caress you with firm but slow strokes. Whenever you´re close, she stops and grins evilly at you. She enjoys teasing you but you feel like exploding. Every fiber of your body is calling for release. You´re sweating, panting and you´re almost near exploding.

Just when you think you can´t take anymore, Allison stands up and slowly removes her panties, her hips swaying sexy all the time. Her negligee is coming next and you think you´re dying. She´s perfect and you want her NOW but you´re Greg House and you´re not begging. Never have, never will but you have to admit that you´re close.

Slowly, she straddles your feet and without a warning, Allison grabs your penis tightly and begins to stroke it hard with one hand while she starts sucking the tip. You moan out loud while her tongue curls around your throbbing member, twisting in circles while her eyes never leave your face. Oh God, you love watching her going down on you and tonight she gives you the best blowjob you ever got.

Your member leaves her hot mouth for a second and you hear her moan "Mmmm, I love this", just to get your penis down her throat in the next second, smiling all the time. Her sucking and stroking gets harder and you´re so close when she puts her hands on your balls, tickling and stroking them gently while her tongue never leaves you. The first drops of precum are filling her small mouth and your body is sweating and ready to explode when she stops suddenly, making you groan in protest (not that she cares).

She straddles your member now, her hot entrance almost touching your tip, almost.

Leaning over, she gives you a quick but passionate kiss on your lips, whispering seductively into your ear:

"I am not sure whether I am ready for you, Dr. House. Wanna help me find out?"

"Holy crap, yes!"

You scream back. Controlling yourself is not an option anymore. She laughs about your eagerness and you can see how much she enjoys having you there – tied and losing control. She loves that she can do this to you and you love her. Quite simple.

Her finger dances across your lips and her grinning gets even wider when she let her hand gliding down your body until she touches herself. One finger dripping into her slit and you can see that she´s dripping in need. Looking away is not possible. You love seeing her finger herself and she loves the expression on your face – pure and raw need and passion. Slowly her finger leaves her entrance and you can see the juices covering it. You can´t help but lick your lips.

"Wanna help me find out if I am ready, Doctor?"

You´re speechless and all you can do is to nod. You see her finger coming near your face and you moan in pleasure when she allows you to suck her juicy finger. Fuck, she tastes too good.

"What do you think, Doctor House? Am I ready for you?"

"Well, I guess you are but next time I´ll do an oral exam on you, Doctor Cameron. Wanna be sure, don´t we?"

She just laughs at that but nods nonetheless.

Finally her wet and slick pussy is meeting the tip of your hard member and you hiss at that feeling. Cameron takes her time and you would love to slam her down on you but she know how to tie hands with a scarf. Damn her. She´s teasing you, letting your tip enter her wet folds for some seconds, just to let it slip out. She enjoys it too much and soon you can´t take it anymore. Your cock is dripping with her delicious juices and your desire is throbbing almost painful.

Damn your willpower and pride.

"Ally, please. I can´t take it anymore. I need to be inside you, please."

She has you begging but you couldn´t care less. At least you don´t have to wait long for your reward because she takes you inside with one long and hard thrust, making you both moan out loud.

Her self-control is gone, too. She doesn´t even care about taking her time but rides you with deep and fast thrusts. You´re both are close immediately and your eyes are fixed on the bouncing body above you. You´re both moaning and getting close with every stroke. It feels like flying and it gets even better when you see her wetting her fingers and stroking herself while she rides you. Two thrusts later, it gets too much for both of you and you scream each other's names.

You never knew that trusting somebody could be so much fun!

TBC? (God, I feel like a pervert right now)


	3. Never forget to trust me

Author: Lunschen  
Rating: M for angry sex  
Genre: romance/drama  
Title: Never forget to trust me

A/N: Angry sex and Chase bashing. No idea what´s wrong with me but I can´t stop writing right now.

**Never forget to trust me**

Cameron gets more and more place in your life. You´re spending almost your whole time with her and you don´t complain. Is there really a life worth living without her? You´re starting to doubt this. Most of your time together takes place in your apartment. This is your place and you feel safe and always in control there. She doesn´t seem to mind. Even though Allison is practically living with you, you´re afraid to make the next step and ask her to move in. She seems to feel your insecurity and doesn´t push you. Nobody could ever guess that she´s spending so much time at your apartment since none of her girly things can be found on the first view.

Nobody (beside Wilson) knows about the two of you and you´ve been happy about this. It´s your private life and it´s well, private. She doesn´t seem to care either but sometimes you feel the need to scream it all out. Today is such a day. You hate when other men are looking at her and this week she gets far too many stares from too many idiots. Today you want to smack Chase. This fucking wombat won´t stop starring at her the whole fucking day long. You´re sending him death glares all the time and it works – as long as he sees you. Whenever he thinks you´re away, he tries to flirt with her and you feel like smacking him with your cane over and over again. Of course you can trust Allison, YOUR Allison, but you hate that she´s too nice for her own good and stays polite, too polite.

The snow outside makes everything even worse. Your leg is screaming more thanks to the cold weather outside and you´re even happy when Cuddy comes inside, giving you a new case to work on. A nice distraction at least – the case, not Cuddy.

This differential is harder than any before thanks to your bad mood. You´re pushing your team more than ever. You yell in frustration, throw your markers across the room and your cane is hitting the glass table over and over again. You´re wondering when it breaks but no such luck. You´ve giving Chase an even harder time. No matter what he says, you start yelling at him, call him stupid and an idiot or don´t even give him a chance to open his mouth. After an one hour yelling session, you give commands and you bet your team was never happier than now to get away from you. You see Foreman and Chase almost flee and your eyes are on Cameron again. Instead of running away like her co-workers, she grins at you and steps closer, her mouth just above your ear, whispering.

"You´re cute when you´re jealous but remember, I am yours. No need to kill Chase." You want to response but she´s already gone, leaving you and your throbbing leg alone. Thank God for vicodin!

You drift away in a restless slumber and when you wake up again, the moon is already shining through your window and the dark night is filled with snow. The snow storm got worse and everything is white outside. You grab your cane and slowly limb to the conference room, just to find your team marching in with the test results and still no idea what´s wrong with your patient.

You wanna start your next yelling session when the door opens and she-devil storms inside.

"I thought my day couldn´t get worse but I was wrong for once. Cuddy, so not nice to see you."

She just rolls her eyes and ignores your statement.

"Whatever. I´ve got bad news for all of you. There´s a big snow storm coming towards the hospital and nobody is allowed to leave this building anymore. Every road is closed until tomorrow. There are some empty rooms with enough beds waiting for you."

You groan in frustration. Could it get even worse today? Well, it could.

She-devil looks at you and you see a mix of shyness and hope in her eyes when she speaks to you, her eyes never leaving your face.

"Oh and House, I know your leg is bothering you even more thanks to the weather. I just want you to know that you can use the couch in my office to sleep in. I bet it´s more comfortable than every hospital bed."

You are so not in the mood to deal with a lovesick Cuddy tonight and you just roll your eyes before you talk to her with your highly annoyed voice.

"No thanks, Cuddy! I am so not in the mood to be your sex-slave. I don´t need your whip tonight since my leg is hurting enough even without your special treatment. Don´t bother asking me ever again. I am so not interested in aging devils."

You smile your first smile that night when you see her blush and leave the conference room. Pissing her off is so much more fun than fucking her.

"I guess you´ve heard the wicked witch of the hospital. Spread your ducky wings and go search a room for the night. I am having enough of you."

Immediately Chase´s eyes are on your Allison again and you see the wheels in his head turning from all his dirty thoughts about your girlfriend. Just before they´re even able to stand up from their chairs, you yell:

"Cameron, you´re staying here."

All eyes are on you now and Chase is stupid enough to open his mouth:

"But House, that´s not fair! She needs a break and…"

You don´t leave him finish the sentence but send him another death glare, making him shut up immediately.

"Doctor Chase, I can´t remember asking your permission. Cameron is my slave and she gets as much rest as I allow her. Did you really thought I would let you share a bed with her? I am crippled and not blind and I see all the leering looks you´re sending her all the time. I am so not in the mood to deal with a fucking affair between the two of you. It´ll end sooner or later and then I have to deal with your both whining. Thank you very much but you´re already whiny and annoying enough. Thanks to you Cameron has to stay here all night long and finish my charting. Safer for everybody. Now shut your stupid mouth. The fish-look destroys your English haircut. Get out and leave me alone. NOW."

Saying this, you crab your cane and limp into the office, leaving them all speechless behind. Cameron is the first one to find her voice back.

"Don´t worry about me and go. I´ll do some charting and afterwards I´ll get some sleep. Good night, guys!"

You go to your office and turn on the music, loud enough to wake the whole hospital. Anger is taking over your body even more and you feel like you´re reaching your absolute boiling point. Stupid wombat! You´re about to rant even more when the door of your office opens and you´re about to yell when you see Allison enter your room. Her hands are filled with blankets, pillows and a bag filled with food. Without saying a word, she begins placing the blankets and pillows on the floor and soon it looks like a comfy bed. You love watching her work but you´re still pissed off. Finally she ends her work and sits in front you on your desk, taking food out of the bag and handing you some of it. You take it but don´t even think about opening it. Still too pissed and so you just watch her eat her own food.

"Not hungry, Greg? I was glad that the cafeteria was opened and I got some food for the two of us. I thought you´re hungry. Guess I was wrong. You´re okay?"

How can she be so stupid to not recognize what´s going on? Or does she do it on purpose?

"No, I am not okay because I have to watch my girlfriend flirt with her co-worker the whole fucking day long. Care to explain, Dr. Cameron?"

You sound harsher than you intended but you don´t care. At least she looks at you again and sees the anger in your eyes.

"Oh please, Greg. There was not flirting. I was just polite. That´s all."

That´s it. You´re having enough!

"For heaven´s sake, Allison! Why do you have to be so fucking polite all the time! I don´t want you to be polite when your co-worker wants to drag you in his bed! You´re mine, do you understand it! Mine!"

She´s shocked because she never saw you that angry and her food is forgotten now. Trying to open her mouth to answer, you stop her with an angry glare.

"Don´t say a word, just stand up and strip. Now!"

She looks unsure now but then you stand up and close all the blinds around you and lock the door. Now she knows that you´re serious and soon all her clothes are on the floor. You sit on your chair again and look over her perfect, naked body. Allison is blushing under your intense gaze and you can see how unsure she is, thanks to your mood. Nonetheless you command her to sit on your desk and she does it without even asking any questions. She knows it´s better to leave her mouth closed now.

You stand up, grab her wrists and lock them behind her body. One last glance in her eyes and your lips claim hers. Your tongue is immediately invading her mouth and you kiss her hard, making her moan in pleasure. She likes when you´re bossy and tonight you want to remind her that she´s yours.

She´s hyperventilating when you release her mouth and waits patiently for your next orders. You´re both locked in each other´s gaze and you fucking love the horny look in her eyes. Allison is still panting, unsure of what to expect next and you love how nervous her look gets now.

You start to unbutton your shirt and throw it on the floor, your trousers are next and soon you stand in front of her, only clad in your boxers with your cock poking out. The sheer look on your erect member makes her pussy quiver and she rubs her legs together, trying to put more pressure on her already throbbing clit but you stop her.

"Stand up."

She hesitates but the hard and serious look on your face leaves her standing in front of you soon.

"Get on your knees."

Allison complies immediately and knelts on the hard and cold floor.

"Suck me."

She´s not used that you speak that harsh with her during sex but right now she seems to enjoy it immensely that you dominate her and she moans when she takes your balls into her mouth, sucking each testicle once until you grab her head. As amazing as it is, it´s not what you told her to do.

"I told you to suck my dick, not my balls! Don´t make me say it again!"

Finally she opens her warm and hot mouth and takes your head in, enveloping it. She sucks the opening, tasting the pre-cum you couldn´t stop from coming out.

She sucks on the head, gently and slowly. Her tongues twirls over every inch of your ten inches and you can´t stop the moans filling the silent room. Soon she takes more of you into her mouth. Half of your shaft passes her wet lips now and she lets the rest of your erect member slowly down her throat, making you hiss in pleasure.

She grins when she feels your muscles contracting and you both know you´re close. She varies her sucking now between hard and soft and her moves become even faster.

You grab her head gently and force her to slow down. You can´t let her take control over you now.

Your eyes drift over her body and you love to see that her pussy is soaked and her thighs are moist. She´s dripping with need and you haven´t even touched her yet.

You let go of her head and mention her to stand up again. Although her legs are trembling, she does as you told her.

"Turn around and bend over my desk. I am gonna fuck you from behind and you´ll never forget that you´re mine afterwards."

You hear her moan when she places her arms on the desk, while you stand behind her. Your mouth sucks on her neck and you make her hiss in pain and pleasure. You suck even harder. That´s not a hickey anymore, that´s a mark. You want to mark her, show everybody that she´s taken, making Chase and his looks go away.

Without warning, you fill her with one hard and deep thrust. Allison moans louder now, too loud for a hospital full with people. You place one hand over her mouth to shut her up while you create a hard and fast rhythm. Your thrusts are deep and leave her whole body trembling. Small drops of sweats are all over your bodies and you both are already very close. She screams against your hand while your other hand finds her clit. You´re too close and you want her to cum first. Your fingers are stroking her now and you feel the first spasms around your cock and you increase the pressure. That´s her undoing and she comes hard, squeezing your cock wonderfully and bringing you over the edge with her.

All the frustration, anger and pain are gone in this very moment.

Afterwards you both snuggle together on the bed Allison made for the two of you. Your hands are caressing her back while you both start to drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Don´t ever forget that you´re mine," you whisper into her ear and she just smiles into your chest.

"How about you never forget to trust me?"

She´s right and you both know it.

I feel like a pervert but I don´t care. Who wants more?


	4. Have trust in me

Author: Lunschen  
Rating: M for a reason…  
Genre: romance/drama  
Title: Have trust in me

A/N: So sorry it took me that long to post this chapter. It was half done for a long time but life (looong school weeks before summer break, a sick bunny and two car accidents) made it hard for me to finish it.

**Have trust in me**

You look around and can´t stop groaning. You´re in a plane with Cuddy (who annoys you more and more with her love-sick behavior), Stacy (Granger again, freshly divorced) and Allison, Dr. Cameron for the next days.

How did you got in this weird situation? It´s all Cuddy´s fault! First of all, she hired Stacy who came back, begging for a job since her marriage fell apart, yada yada yada. You´ ve stopped caring and it doesn´t surprise you that Cuddy gave her a job since they´ve been good friends back then. Good friends and partners in crime when it comes to your leg.

You´re still surprised about how professional Allison took the news. She looked worried when she heard about the comeback but didn´t mentioned it. You told her that your time with Stacy was over and Ally just nodded, smiled and told you that she trusts you. These were the only words spoken about Stacy till now although your ex doesn´t even try to hide her interest in you. She brings you coffee which you deny every time because Al´s coffee is just the best. She tries to flirt with you, visits you far too often in your office and tries to get a date with. Of course she can´t take the "No" and tries even harder.

Then there is Cuddy and you know she´s got a thing for you, too. Well, everybody knows it by now: The whole hospital, including Allison.

As if this wasn´t bad enough, you´re forced to go to Vegas with the two women who try to get into your pants. Cuddy got an invitation from the hospital there and you were invited as well. It got even worse: You have to make a speech. Five minutes aren´t that long but long enough to make you throw up. You hate giving speeches and you only said yes because Cuddy gave you two clinic-free months and more money for your department – already invested in a full HD TV in your office, big screen of course. She was surprised when you told her that you want to take Cameron with you since she´s the one who writes your speech but Cuddy gave up arguing and said okay. Leave it to Stacy to hear about it. She persuaded Cuddy to take her with them since she could make some new contacts there and maybe some of them would love to put some money into the hospital. A real trip to hell.

Allison wouldn´t stop clenching when she heard about it but she was more than content that she was able to go with you. At least you had two nights together in Las Vegas. Nonetheless you can still see how uncomfortable this whole situation is for her but now it´s too late to think about whether it´s been a good or bad idea to take her with you and the two she-devils.

While Cuddy and Stacy keep sleeping, you order every alcoholic drink this plane would offer you. Of course Cuddy has to pay for them. After all it´s all her fault you´re here. You´re not even in the mood to drink them but you´re a nice person (even though you hide it very good) and give all the drinks you get away, except for the old scotch.

Finally you´re allowed to leave the plane and a cab is bringing you to the expensive hotel you´ll spend the next nights in. Too tired to care about anything, you take your key, walk into the hotel room and send a sms to Allison. Five minutes later, you´re in front of her door and she lets you in.

"Already miss me?" She asks you with a huge grin on her face.

You can´t help but roll your eyes but grin nonetheless.

"Nah, I am just hiding from Big-Breast and Miss "I know everything better because I am a lawyer". Now shut up and get in the bed. I am tired and my leg needs you to keep it warm."

Taking her hand, you both go into the bedroom and as soon as she´s beside you, you wrap your hands around her small waist and pull her closer to you. Finally you feel good again and together you drift into a peaceful slumber.

It´s already dark when you open your eyes again and try to remember where you are. Allison must have left not long ago since the side of her bed is still warm. Taking your cane, you slowly limp into the next room and find her there, dressed in a short, black and professional dress. She´s beautiful and you have to touch her. Soon your lips are caressing her neck and she´s leaning into your warm body. Allison is enjoying this and you know it but nonetheless she´s going away from you, leaving you frustrated as hell.

She doesn´t look happy either but there´s no sense in starting something you both can´t finish.

"Greg, stop looking like a lost puppy. You know we have to meet Cuddy and Stacy for dinner in about 30 minutes. Go back to your room, get dressed and we´ll see each other at the restaurant downstairs. If you´re a good boy, you´re allowed to help me undress later."

She gives you her sexiest smirk and kisses you goodbye. You can´t wait for this dinner to be over.

Awful would be an understatement of what you´re going through. You´re alone with three women and you had them all in your bed, seen them naked and made them scream your name. That´s beyond weird. Not that Cuddy or Stacy cared. Their rambling just wouldn´t stop.

"Can you remember our first vacation, Greg? The house at the sea was truly beautiful although we haven´t left the bedroom much…"

You stopped listening because Stacy´s words are more than silly in this moment but of course Cuddy had to make it even worse.

"Sounds nice, Stacy but that was really a very long time ago. Last year Greg and I…"

You can´t stop watching Cameron and you feel even worse. You wish you could save her from this situation but you´re afraid it would reveal the secret between the two of you. Your girlfriend hasn´t spoken a word since the food was ordered and it´s not like she had a chance because the two other women just wouldn´t stop talking and it´s sounds more and more like a catfight and you´re the prize or that´s what they want you to be.

Meanwhile Allison tries to concentrate on her food but her pale face and her pissed off expression tells you that she will reach her boiling point soon although you´re not sure if she wants to scream like mad at everyone or kick your ass until you reach the moon or lock herself in her room and cry because she thinks you´re stupid enough to go back to witch one or two.

Minutes go by and she´s still too calm but now you´re the one without any patience and before you know it, your hand is slamming on the table and all three women are looking at you shocked.

"Now that I finally got your attention, I want to make some things clear. First of all: Stacy, it´s true that we spend almost our whole vacation in the bedroom but just because you were stupid enough to catch the flu. The only thing I can remember about this time is you throwing up like mad. The rest of our time is history and it will be history forever because I am not stupid enough to trust a woman who stole my thigh. Which leads us to Cuddy who actually cut my thigh out. Our relationship was a disaster from the beginning and not even the free sex makes it any better. I have no idea what kind of crazy ideas and dreams about me are spinning in your heads but I know that they will stay dreams forever since I am done with both of you."

You stand up and leave the restaurant, leaving three shocked women behind. Maybe you should have taken Allison with you but you were too pissed off and just wanted to leave everything and everybody behind you.

Strolling through Vegas alone isn´t making anything better. You planned on doing it with Ally but it´s too late and you bet she´s not in the mood right now. The whole bright and colorful scenery around you makes you feel even lonelier than you already are. It´s scary but you notice that you miss Allison whenever she´s not around you and you feel like a lovesick teenager all the time. You never needed anyone and it was okay but since you have her in your life, you feel really whole and it feels more than nice to have her around. It makes you happier than you ever thought you could be. It scared the shit out of you but now you are at some point that makes you ignore your fear and lets you just feel. You allow yourself to feel whole and happy again since you have no idea how long it will last. All you know is that you will mess it up one day because that´s what you do but then a little voice inside your head hopes that whatever you two have will last for good this time.

It´s already late at night when you find yourself in front Ally´s hotel room and you doubt that she will hear your knocking but you give it a try. Two knocks later, you hear her sweet voice, calling you in although it sounds somehow different. You open the door and see her sitting on her bed still fully dressed: Her hair is a mess, her eye makeup smeared from crying but her lips are curled in a bittersweet smile.

"You´re drunk."

She giggles and you love the sound. You sit down beside her on the bed and take her into your arms, holding her close.

"I am sorry." You have no idea why you said it since you did nothing wrong but it somehow slipped out and maybe you´re really sorry because it´s your fault that she´s here.

You hear her sigh and she moves closer to you, cuddling into your chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for but you missed the best part when you left. You two ex fuckfriends discussed the fact that you´re so moody because you don´t get laid enough. Afterwards they fought about who was better at fucking you. I can´t believe you fucked Cuddy on her desk while her mother was waiting for her in the next room or the story with Stacy and you in the Ferris wheel, not to mention the blowjob in your car on the fast road or…"

"Okay, okay Ally. I get it! At least I understand now why you´re drunk. Listen, all this is over and I am with you now. Just… wait… Ally? Allison?"

Great, you´re trying to declare your love for her and now she´s asleep. It would have been the best place and situation since she wouldn´t remember anything the next day.

Switching the light near the bed off and taking two vicodin, you cover you both and drift into a peaceful sleep, holding Allison close to you.

You wake up when you feel the small body against you move and toss around but never leaving your side. Kissing the top of her head, you held her close to you and make it impossible for her to move away from you.

"Good morning, my beautiful hangover girl. How´s your head?"

You hear her mumbling "awful" into your chest and you grin. You take two vicodin against the pain in your leg and gives one aspirin from her night stand to her. She hesitates for a second but takes it nonetheless and drifts back into a deep slumber, taking you with her.

Hours later, she´s moving again and it seems like her head is doing better. Her eyes are still closed but you know she´s awake. You kiss her slowly and soon she´s responding lazily. The kiss is soft and tender and soon not enough. You bite her lower lip, suck at it until she moans softly and gives your tongue the opportunity to slid into her hot and waiting mouth. Your tongues dance together and you just stop from time to time to get some air, just to continue the dance.

You reach between your bodies and ride up her black dress until your fingers find the goal: Her lacy thong. You rub her through it and soon you can feel the wetness coating the lace. Ally moans softly into your mouth, her eyes are still closed and you can´t help but push aside the thong that is covering her sex. Without warning, you push two of your long fingers inside her and start pumping them in and out. You feel her arms around your neck holding you even closer. You feel her getting wetter and she´s already breathing heavier into your mouth. Breaking the kiss, you open your eyes and love what you see. Her eyes are still closed and her lips slightly open and swollen from your kiss. The blush on her face and the soft moans escaping her mouth make you want to come immediately but teasing her is also fun and so hot.

Allison is getting frustrated because you´re fingers are still pushing inside her too slowly for her liking and you feel her hips move against them, trying to get them deeper inside her and fasten up your rhythm.

"Greg, please."

Her voice is full with frustration and you can´t help but grin. She´s close but you won´t let her get close enough because you just love teasing her. Minutes pass by and you´re still torturing your girl. Her beautiful body is under your control and finally you start to pump your fingers faster and deeper while your thumb finds her clit. You coat it with her own juices and some thrusts later, her body is shuttering against you and Allison is screaming your name over and over again.

You give her some time to recover from her first orgasm while you undress yourself and toss the clothes away. Then you start to undress her. Allison is still recovering and not very helpful but somehow you manage to toss away her dress and thong and can´t help to stare down at her. She´s beautiful and all yours. You let your fingers travel around her body, teasing her breasts and the sensitive spots on her neck. Allison opens her eyes and grin at you. She tries to get up but you stop her and shook your head.

Feeling the need to taste and touch her, you lean over her and start sucking at her neck. You will leave red anger marks but you don´t care. Soon your lips are teasing her whole body. Your tongue plays with her hard nipples while your hands try to be everywhere at once. Soon her body is writhing against you, screaming for release and your cock is painful hard. Her hands are wandering over your body and your little minx knows exactly where to touch and tease you. You both moan in pleasure until you can´t take it anymore and enter her with one deep and fast thrust that is almost sending you both over the edge.

You close your eyes and try to calm yourself down again. This feels far too good to be over so soon. When you open them again, you see her staring at you with a soft smile on her face. You feel like an idiot but you have to smile back and then you start moving in and out slowly but deep. The intense glare of your eyes becomes too much and she closes hers. You stop immediately and start when Allison looks back at you again. You play this little game once more until she understands and tries so hard to leave her eyes open and locked with yours. Maybe this was a mistake because she has the most honest eyes and right now they´re full of desire, lust and love. The last part was once a good reason for you to run and hide but right now it makes the whole situation perfect. There´re just the two of you in this world, slowly making love instead of your former fucking sessions. All those treasured feelings you have for her are out in this moment and from the tears in her eyes, you know that she understands what the look means – love. You have to kiss her and claim Allison´s soft lips so softly, expressing all your love for her in this kiss. The walls you two build around yourselves for protection are finally down and the world is spinning when you reach the sweetest and most honest orgasm together.

**More or should I stop here?**


End file.
